


Miraculous: Tails of Lê Chiến Kim the king of peacocks

by ThePurplePantherCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: King Peacock Au, Miraculous Ladybug Alternate Universe, More character tags and tags in general are to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat
Summary: Miraculous Au where instead of the peacock miraculous being damaged and going missing along with the butterfly's the ladybug miraculous is missing and damagedNote: Chapters will be slightly shorter then the episodes cause A: There's only one of them now not two like in cannon and B: This is my first time writing for THIS fandom so the first few chapters will be a little bit janky until I ease into it then it will start going into my best writing qualityNote 2: Kimax is in here but it wont make it's first appearance until Animan then won't really show up again unless you squint until I start season 2
Relationships: Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Kudos: 2





	1. The arise of King Peacock (Origins part 1)

Kim snorted and rolled his eyes, he was never that big of a fan of school but he still went because a: he had to and b: all of his friends where there, especially his friend Max, they've known each over since last year. 

He checked the clock. "Aw shit I'm gonna be late!" He quickly ran out his room and around the block, he was never late usually but today was different- But on his way he stopped spotting a little old man on the sidewalk on his back waving his arms and legs around like an upside down turtle. Kim quickly ran on over and helped him up, "Thank you young man" "No problem!" Kim ran off and once he was out of sight Master Fu dropped the 'helpless old man' act and walked back to the shop whistling the MLB themesong.

Wayzz flew up nervous. "Master, are you SURE giving the miraculous of the peacock to this boy is the right decision? It can be very cruely used with the wrong owner even more then the butterfly's..." Master Fu grabbed a hidden red and black box. "I'm sure he's the correct choice."

Over at the sports stadium Kim along with other students where playing a game of soccer (along with dealing with his bets-) until someone came running yelling something along the lines of "THERE'S A GIANT MONSTER ATTACKING THE SCHOOL!"

"Ah shit." Kim ran. He was not normally one to run but he might/might not have caused that monster attack, yes he called a student in his class a wuss via note for not telling the girl he likes how he feels but Kim just meant it as trying to get him to do it by 'proving him wrong' he did not mean for THIS to happen!

He quickly got to his room and looked at the news reporting the monster warning everyone to stay at home until the cops get it under control. Kim sighed then saw a box sitting on his desk. "What the hell is this-" He cautiously opened it a tiny ball of blue light appearing from it. Apon seeing this Kim definitely screamed like the masculine 13 year old boy, cough, man, and not at all like a little girl-

The ball turned into a floating tiny peacock like creature. Kim immediately cowered er, stood bravely at the corner of his room. "THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The Peacock-thing flew over. "Relax Kim! I'm not gonna hurt you!" "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME-" "Nevermind that- I am Duusu you're kwami! That thing out there is an akuma-monster and I can grant you the power to stop it!" 

Kim stopped cowering- er, standing bravely- and eyed the kwami. "Wait, you can do that?" Kim was a superhero nerd and it has been his dream to be one.

Dussu nodded and flew over holding the box he/she (A/N IDK Duusu's gender so if anyone reading this knows it please let me know in the comments) flew out of. "This is the miraculous of the peacock, it will grant you the power to create sentimonsters, little or big companions you can create with you're amoks!" Kim grabbed the broach and pinned it on his hoodie on the area of the left side of his chest, the miraculous going into camouflage mode as a red three-point fan shaped broach with four white gems one on each point and one in the center.

"All you need to say to transform is "Spread my feathers!" but before you do let me explain on how to use the mi-"

Kim smirked. He was not gonna wait to save the world! "Duusu! Spread my feathers!"

"HEY NoT yeeeeeeeeeet-" Duusu yelled right before getting sucked into the miraculous. 

Once he was transformed Kim looked in the mirror. His skin was now a bright shade of blue, he wore no mask, the spiked puff on the top of his hair was hot pink, the rest of his hair and his eyebrows where dark blue, he now also had a small dark blue strand of hair behind the normal hair puff, he wore a blue choker with a peacock feather on each side, his sclera was hot pink, his irises where a darker shade of pink, he had a two spike round marking around his left eye that was also hot pink, he wore a blue short sleeve crop-top over a bright-blue see-through shirt that tucked into indigo pants held up by a blue belt with a jewel-encrusted peacock on it, he also wore knee-high blue boots with hot-pink buckles and a cape that went down to his ankles made entirely of peacock feathers attached to the back of his belt.

"Woah- I look like a peacock king or something!" Kim exclaimed excided doing a twirl. "Heyyy, that's what I'm gonna call myself! I am now, King Peacock!"

The monster outside roared.

King Peacock shook his head "Oh, yeah, the monster." He opened his window and jumped out. "Awesome!" He yelled as he landed on his feet on the next building. This was his dream come true! 

He jumped building to building to the stadium where the monster was. "HEY BRICK HEAD!"

The monster glared at him. "I'm not "Brick Head" I'm Stoneheart blue-human!"

"Oh well, FYFI My names not 'Blue-Human' It's King Peacock! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kim screeched a battle cry and went to spin kick Stoneheart, which he landed actually. But it just made it worse. "...Ah shit."

He started patting his clothing. "Come on Duusu.. You have to have given me a weapon of some-sort!" He then found a fan hiding in his cape. "...Excuse me, how does that work exactly?!"

Stoneheart roared and tried to smash him but he quickly rolled out of the way and hid in a safer area. "Time to actavate my power! ...How do I do so exactly?" He noticed some feathers on his fan. He took a guess on how to activate his power by grabbing one and clutching it in his hand. "Amok?" He said it like a question but he got it correct apparently because the feather was now 'possessed' 

Kim continued to wing it by placing the feather in an object he now held and envisioning it. 

A cartoon monkey that was two feet tall wearing a skirt and tiara appeared.

"Wow. I can't believe that worked.." He cleared his throat and spoke to it a light pink 'mask' of light appearing over his and the sentimonster's eyes. "Sentimonster... I am King Peacock, you will now obey me and attack Stoneheart. ... Ya know without making it worse-"

The Sentimonster understood and cleverly crawled into Stonehearts clenched fist and forced it open a dark purple paper falling out. Something told Kim to stomp on it so he did and a black butterfly flew out.

He blinked. Well. He stopped the monster sooo he assumed his job was done. King Peacock ran back to his room and detransformed. "I did it Duusu! I saved the day!" 

Duusu flew around. "YAAAAY! I'm so happy for you Kim! Although I'm still a bit peaved about you transforming before I could explain anything."

Kim got a news alert. "What? Why are random people turning into stone monsters?!"

"Did you purify the akuma?"

"Did I what the what?"

"Purify the akuma, the Ladybug miraculous is the only miraculous that can do that but the peacocks can to technically, you just need to make a sentimoster that does so."

"I did not."

Duusu grabbed his face. "OKAY- IF YOU WANT TO BE A GOOD KING PACOCK AT LEAST FUCKING READ THE USERS GUIDE."


	2. Stoneheart: Origins part 2

"Duusu, you're hurting me," "Oh, sorry-" The kwami let go. Kim pulled away from the kwami encase he (A/N I still don't know Duusu's gender but the MLB fandom-wiki say's 'he/him' so that's what I'm using until I'm 100% sure) decided to grab his face again. "Look, I fucked up I do it all the time! But who doesn't? Just chill Duusu, if the original stoneheart rises again bringing the others to life King Peacock will be ready! But for now let's not worry bout it."

Duusu sighed. "Fine. But I'd preferer you to still read the users guide. Now feed me!"

"Okay fine and what?" Kim was confused. He did not think he had to feed the kwami-

Duusu did a facepalm. "Okay. Kim. If you expect me to be able to transform you again you need to feed me."

Kim grunted annoyed. "Ugh. Fine. What do you eat?"

"Birdseed!"

"BiRdSeEd?!" Kim had the same face he did after Alya was interested in his offering to Chloe in the MLB cannon episode 'Dark Cupid'

Duusu gave him the stank eye. "Ya got a problem with that?"

"No, I'm not judging you but WHY?"

"I'm a bird kwami, it is what we do."

Kim rolled his eyes. "Fine, lets get yo damn birdseed."

*one quick trip to the store later*

Duusu was poring the whole box into his mouth at once while Kim looked at him in disgust. "Duusu. Do you really need to eat like that?" Duusu stopped, looked him directly in the eyes and said, "Yes." Duusu then continued.

"Ugh.." Suddenly there was a news story about the monsters coming to life. "Uh oh- Duusu, you can finish that later- Duusu, Spread my Feathers!"

King Peacock jumped out his window and quickly traveled to the Eiffel Tower where the main Stoneheart is, he wanted to attack the others but that would be pointless cause they'd just get stronger-

"LET THAT INOCCENT GIRL GO! Chloe, you feel free to keep and eat." Kim yelled murmuring the last part.

"NEVER!" Stoneheart yelled, right before falling over and burping out a bunch of butterflys that formed into Hawkmoths head. "People of Paris, I am Hawkmoth. King Peacock, give me you're miraculous!"

King Peacock was about to reply before Max jumped into the scene with a flyswatter. "You should not reverse the roles Hawkmoth! You will be giving King Peacock the source of YOU'RE power!" He threw the flyswatter at him but it missed.

"Amok!" King Peacock summoned his power and created a giant ladybug. "PREPARE TO BE DETHROWNED BY THE KING OF PEACOCKS PIDGIN-MOTH!" The sentimoster ate all the butterflys then it burped them out clean.

King Peacock climbed his way to the top. He then grabbed his fan and started to pry his fist open, he quickly caught the object, destroyed it and have the ladybug eat it.

The sentimoster then flew up and exploded repairing everything.

Master Fu was watching the news and a news story showing everything that happened played. Wayzz glared. "Master, WHAT DID YOU DO-" 

"Hey, I did not know he was like that! But I have the perfect solution."

"Take his Miraculous and give it to someone else?"

Master Fu grabbed the miraculous of the horse and cat. "No. I'm going to give someone these Miraculous so King Peacock has a babysitter while he's learning, I'd seriously rather deal with an insane Miraculous holder then, THAT." He gestured at King Peacock when he said 'that'.

Wayzz slapped his face. "Here we go again."

Notes:   
Up next is "The Bubbler"!

It was never confirmed on what Duusu eats to refuel but I decided to poke fun at it and go "BiRdSeEd-" (It's my AU anyway I do what I want.) so just imagine this happening:

Kim: *Just casually walks into the school*  
*Birdseed spills out of his hoodie and/or backpack*  
Kim:  
Kim: YoU sAw NoThInG- *awkwardly waddles away birdseed still spilling out of his hoodie and/or backpack*

And King Peacock's getting a partner!


End file.
